Burnt Out Ends of Smoky Days
by SporkGoddess
Summary: Mobile Fighter G Gundam (placed here for lack of a better category) - Depressed after the events of episode 39, Rain goes to a bar and ends up talking to the bartender and a girl there about her relationship with Domon. Very spoilerific, implications of D


1 Burnt Out Ends of Smoky Days  
  
By the Almighty SporkGoddess  
  
From my perch atop a stool at some dingy bar, I glanced around the crowded room. Drunken men were all around me. A few attempted to hit on me before either ducking in the bathroom to throw up or collapsing into their beer. For once, I could identify with them. Whatever they were drinking for, it was for a reason no doubt. If I had a little less dignity and self- respect, I might be joining them. But, I had spent enough time in college to know my alcoholic limits, and was just having a small glass of sake.  
  
So far, this place was basically the stereotyped bar for those miserable people who either loved and lost, or never loved at all, and were drowning their sorrows in alcohol. There was music playing in the usual fashion, and like you always see in movies, the bartender was talking to them, almost as though he was their psychologist. I dreaded when he'd ask me what was wrong… but, eventually he did.  
  
"What's a pretty girl like you doing here? You don't belong with these guys." Still holding his dishtowel, he gestured over to the surly, drunken men arguing about the Gundam tournament (the last thing I wanted to hear about). "What's wrong?"  
  
I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. "That question should be, what isn't wrong?"  
  
He chuckled. "You're too young to know real troubles, miss."  
  
If I had been like my partner… ex-partner, Domon, I might have socked him for saying that. Fortunately, I refrained from doing so, as it was Domon's terrible temper that had led to me spending the evening in some bar.  
  
I kept my mouth shut, and sipped my drink. "I just lost my job." Well, that was true… in a way. Let him make of that what he would.  
  
"You look like you've lost more than that… like you just lost your best friend."  
  
I wanted to laugh. My best friend… yeah, right. With Domon as a friend, what would you need enemies for?  
  
"Well, in order to lose a best friend one must have one to start with." I told him.  
  
"So that's what this is? You're lonely?"  
  
"Nope." This time, it was I who chuckled.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
Had I been a tiny bit bolder, I may have told him to mind his own business. But, I'd reached my breaking point, so I blurted it out:  
  
"Well, the guy I love just knocked me over and told me I don't deserve to be on his crew because I let some girl he likes get injured." To be honest, I wasn't sure if he liked her, but he sure acted like he did. As far as I was concerned, she could have him. By now I was very sick of Domon's seemingly-endless mood swings. One minute he's screaming my name and trying to save me when I'm in peril, the next he's knocking me to the ground. How could I love a guy who'd put me through so much?  
  
"Why do you love him?" The bartender asked.  
  
I stared at him. A seemingly innocent question, but the answer was probably more complicated than he realized. After all, to him I was just some young adult trying to make a living like the rest of them, not a Gundam mechanic with a life that could be put on a soap opera.  
  
"I ask myself the same thing everyday," I mumbled, more depressed than ever. Was I masochistic? That was the only suitable answer I could think of right now… then again, Domon wasn't my favorite person then. It's funny how I can be so mad at him, and love him all the same. My old boyfriend Seitt was never like this…. With Seitt it was so simple, so… well, normal. We'd talk and joke around over dinners, movies, and parties, and later on melt into each other's arms. Seitt would never, ever have knocked me over. And if he ever would have, I would have ended it with him so fast. Why can't I be like that with Domon? How can I have my heart trampled on endlessly and still be hopelessly in love with him? What's WRONG with me?  
  
I was snapped out of my reverie and self-pity when the bartender spoke again.  
  
"Does he always act like that?"  
  
Didn't this guy ever quit?  
  
"No… that's why it's so painful. One minute he acts indifferent, then the next he acts like actually cares about me, and then the next he… well… acts like a complete jerk"  
  
"I see," He replied, probably unsure of what to say next. Apparently the psychology courses at bartending school only go so far.  
  
The door to the bar opened suddenly, letting in along with a gusty wind another woman. Thank god, maybe he could give her the psychological analysis and leave me alone.  
  
Ironically she sat down next to me. She was wearing a scarf despite the fact that it wasn't cold at all. When she pulled the said item off strands of strawberry blonde hair clung to her face, but she seemed not to care as she ordered a wine cooler. Doleful French blue eyes stared into the liquid as she took a sip, at last smoothing her hair back so that I could see that she was probably very pretty when she was happy.  
  
"Misery loves company, so I see." She spoke at long last. Her accented voice trembled with a sadness I could hardly comprehend, and given my own bad situation that's pretty hard. I could tell that it was a soprano voice, perhaps lilting, but now it was dripping with melancholy and giving off a somberness that matched her mature demeanor; neither of which fit such a young girl. She looked maybe nineteen years old.  
  
"Yes… everyone here's drinking for a reason." I stated.  
  
She smiled; a baleful smile that reflected sadness rather than happiness. "Les miserables…"  
  
I blinked at the ancient native French language being spoken, nonetheless by someone who you didn't meet in Neo France. You meet the strangest people in bars.  
  
"So, what are you doing here?" She just looked at him.  
  
"Do I need a reason to be here? Every other place is closed, due to the Gundam Tournament taking place soon."  
  
At the word "Gundam Tournament", I automatically flinched.  
  
"Don't like the Gundam Tournament, do you?" The bartender asked me.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
He looked at me questioningly, but I pretended not to notice.  
  
"Most of us hate it because it destroys our cities… that's why I do, at least. Neo Italy really took it rough, they even arrested a Gundam fighter a while ago… the Neo Japanese one, I think. Domon…" He trailed off thinking of the name.  
  
"Kasshu." The word escaped my lips before I realized it.  
  
"Yeah, that's it. They say he's one of the most likely contenders. Him or the European guys… Neo Russia, Germany, France… oh, and Neo America and China. As for me… that cute girl from Neo Sweden… my bets are on her."  
  
"Allenby Biazury." I nearly spat out the name. The French girl looked at me quizzically, an eyebrow raised.  
  
The bartender slipped off to collect a bar tab before the man getting up could have a chance to run off, and only then did she speak.  
  
"You know that girl?"  
  
I shook my head. "Of course not, she's a Gundam fighter."  
  
"Hmm." Apparently she didn't believe me. "You're Japanese?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"I heard that Domon Kasshu from Neo Japan got a new crew… you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"  
  
Damnit… this girl was quick. And how would she know? She must be into stuff like this.  
  
"Yeah, I heard something about that…"  
  
She sighed. "Stop the act. That bartender may be fooled, but I'm not. What's your name?"  
  
Well, it was no use trying to hide it anymore. "Rain Mikamura."  
  
"I'm Chloe. No, I'm not associated with the tournament… but I try to keep up on the news. You were on Neo Japan's crew, weren't you?"  
  
I scowled. "I was his partner."  
  
"I've seen pictures… rather unfriendly-looking man. But, appearances can be deceiving, no?" She smiled again, but it was a futile attempt.  
  
"Not in this case," I muttered.  
  
"I don't mean to impose, but you're obviously attached to him, so he mustn't be unfriendly all of the time."  
  
"It's complicated."  
  
"I didn't say it wasn't. What do you have against Neo Sweden's fighter?"  
  
How could I say this without sounding like a daytime soap opera actress?  
  
"He likes her better than he likes me." Oh, good. Now I just sounded childish.  
  
"Does he?"  
  
"Yes, and she obviously is in love with him." I didn't want to have to retell that ordeal, it played in my mind a lot and that was enough for me. What was I doing anyway, telling my problems to some girl who obviously had problems of her own in some generic bar?  
  
"Men are slow, mademoiselle… chances are he doesn't even realize two girls are in love with him."  
  
Chances are? Domon wouldn't realize Allenby had a crush on him even if she walked right up to him and French kissed him. That thought made my fists clench, so I pushed it out of my mind. Still, I had to be polite as she was offering advice, so I nodded and gave her a small smile.  
  
"True… thanks for your help." I stood up and bowed.  
  
"No problem at all," She waved a hand in a gesture of nonchalance.  
  
I stood up, paid my bar tab, and left. Karato would be finding my letter of resignation soon, if he hadn't already.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: So, my second G Gundam fic… I'm not sure if I like this one or not. o_o Ok, thing is, this takes place between episodes 39 and 40, I haven't seen episodes 39-41 (plus 47-49), so I don't quite know if this could have happened or not. I wasn't going to post this, but people who "beta-read" it for me (thanks, Mary and DBC!) said I should, so here it is. ^_^ I realize Rain might be bitter in it, but honestly, can you blame her? I'd probably act the same way if that happened to me. This fic was a product of our cleaning lady's vacuum cleaner waking me up at 8 a.m. (_), and it was thanks to my muse, who suddenly struck me with a question. Wouldn't you be questioning your self-respect and dignity if you couldn't stop loving a guy who could be a real jerk sometimes? If Rain seems bitter in this, that's just my creative license kicking in. ^^;; The title… I was trying to think of something cool-sounding, and I remembered that line from the song Memory, and my twisted mind thought it fit somehow. I hope you guys liked it.. please r/r, but be nice! I don't take criticism well. ;_; Btw, sorry if the formatting gets messed up.  
  
Disclaimer: Mobile Fighter G Gundam and its characters do not belong to me. I don't even own the title of this fic, it's a line from Memory from Cats, by Andrew Lloyd Webber. I only own the bartender and Chloe. Oh yeah, I also own the drunken guys. Hey, I could create a spinoff about them! AHAHHAHAHAHA! Er…sorry. o_o;; 


End file.
